16th Annual Mothman Festival 2017
The 2017 Mothman Festival is dedicated to the memory of Carolin Harris About On Saturday September 16th and Sunday September 17th 2017, The 16th Annual Mothman Festival was held on Main Street in Point Pleasant WV. It was a celebration of the Mothman folklore. Events: TNT Bus Tours "Everyone who comes to our festival pretty much knows the story about the Mothman, but we would almost bet that you haven't heard the rare accounts and stories our tour guides will share with you. Not only will they lead you down the mysterious memory lane of that fateful night of November 15th 1966, but they will share rare and strange encounters passed down to us from the eyewitnesses themselves. Stories that have never been shared before and that you will hear nowhere else." TNT Hayride Get up close and personal in the TNT Area on the popular Mothman Hayride. The Hayrides take place at the Mason County Farm Museum. Also: * The Mothman 5k Run * Zip-lines * Horse and Wagon Rides * Merchandise Vendors * Food Vendors * The Mountain Monsters Meetup * Local Museums and attractions * Cosplay Guest Speakers: Friday, September 15th 2017 Event The festival kickoff event was a talk by Seth Breedlove followed by a free screening of the Mothman of Point Pleasant Documentary and a Q&A segment with the Small Town Monsters crew. It was held at the State Theater. * 7pm Seth Breedlove, Director/Producer of the "Mothman of Point Pleasant" documentary. Topic of Discussion: "Small Town Monsters: Turning Legends into Time Capsules" Saturday, September 16th 2017 There were nine guest speaking events held at the State Theater on Saturday. * 11am Tad Greathouse, Point Pleasant resident and local historian. Topic of Discussion: "TNT area-overview and history" * 12am George Dudding, Writer & Researcher, Point Pleasant Native and teacher. Topic of Discussion: "The Silver Bridge History & Disaster" * 1pm Lynn Fawn Cornwell-Robinson, descendant of Shawnee Chief Cornstalk. Topic of Discussion: "Chief Cornstalk Legacy & History" * 2pm Rosemary Ellen Guiley, Author & Leading Paranormal Expert. Topic of Discussion: "The 2017 Chicago Flying Humanoids Wave" * 3pm J'ason Hawes-J.V. Johnson', Ghost Hunters TV show-Beyond Reality Radio Hosts. Topic of Discussion: "To Be Announced" talk was cancelled and a panel hosted by Rosemary Guiley was held instead * 4pm Lyle Blackburn, Author-Musician-TV Personality. Topic of Discussion: "In Search of the Southern Sasquatch" * 5pm Cameron Jones UFO Researcher and Cryptozoologist. Topic of Discussion: "Strange Tales from Appalachia" * 6pm Ron Murphy, Writer & Paranormal U.K. Radio Show Host. Topic of Discussion: "Winged Entities of the Faerie Realm" * 7pm Robert Robinson, Legend Tripper Author & Researcher. Topic of Discussion: "The Skunk Ape of Florida" Sunday, September 17th 2017 There were four guest speaking events held at the State Theater on Sunday. * 12pm Steve Ward, UFO and weird phenomenon investigator-TNT hayride tour guide. Topic of Discussion: "High Strangeness" * 1pm David Weatherly, Writer-Investigator. Topic of Discussion: "Black Eyed kids-Flying Humanoids-Weirdness of Point Pleasant" * 2pm Bill Brock, Cryptozoologist, Paranormal Researcher, TV personality. Topic of Discussion: "Portals-What Are They---Are They Real?" * 3pm Ohio Ghost Hunters, Paranormal Investigators. Topic of Discussion: "A Guide to Ghost Hunting & paranormal Investigations" Bands: SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 16TH * 11AM RIVERSIDE CLOGGERS-AWARD WINNING CLOGGING GROUP * 1PM TANGLED ROOTS-ELECTRO FUNK W.VA BAND * 2PM ULTRASOUND-HIGH ENERGY ROCK & ROLL * 3PM RIVERSIDE CLOGGERS-AWARD WINNING CLOGGING GROUP * 5PM SNUGGLEFISH-HOMEGROWN BLUES & ROCK BAND * 7PM DUANE ALBERT & THE AREA 51 BAND-HIGH ENERGY ROCK & BLUES SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 17TH * 11AM MOONSHINE CROSSING BAND-HOMEGROWN BLUEGRASS * 1PM DEEP CREATURES-LOCAL CLASSIC ROCK BAND * 3PM BLUE MOVES-POP AND ELTON JOHN CLASSIC TUNES Sources: https://web.archive.org/web/20170901220449/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/ https://web.archive.org/web/20170901220924/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/tnt-area-bus-tours.html https://web.archive.org/web/20170901220756/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/events.html https://web.archive.org/web/20170901220823/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/vendors.html https://web.archive.org/web/20170901220900/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/cosplay.html https://web.archive.org/web/20170901220653/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/guest-speakers.html https://web.archive.org/web/20170901220728/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/entertainment.html Category:Festivals